What I Wanted to Say
by morgancheyenne14
Summary: Arthur is in love with Alfred but when something goes wrong, he has to step up to the plate and confess or Alfred will slip away forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so my fan-fic is a US UK for my America, Baylor ;) And I apologize for mistakes, I was going to get someone to revise but if I didn't write this I would lose the idea lol So here it is based after World War 2. Hope you like it :) 3 Ve~**

I should've done something, again I did nothing

watch us separate, what should I do now

run and chase you down, I can't hesitate

cause all I wanted to say was something real, all I want you to know is how I feel

all I wanted to give was my heart, but we're stuck here at the start

What I Wanted to Say-Colbie Caillat

**Chapter 1**

_Arthur looked across the few feet between them at Alfred, his glasses on the tip of his nose and that cocky smirk covering his face. _

"_Iggy? You gonna just stand there and stare at me?"_

_Arthur just kept staring into those deep blue eyes. He couldn't stop melting under his intense gaze. Alfred came closer, touching Arthur's arm gently._

"_Didn't you hear me Iggy? I said I love-"_

Arthur was awakened by the sound of his alarm beeping annoyingly in his ear. He reached over and slapped the snooze. He grumbled and sat up rubbing his groggy eyes. That dream was...a nightmare.

It was too much that Arthur had been constantly thinking about Alfred so much during the day, but he had to dream about him now? Did God just hate him that much? All he wanted was to move on and keep his distance from the American, but that idiot had to still drag him into everything.

Arthur got up out of bed and walked into the kitchen. He pulled out some eggs and threw them on the skillet. Just as he finished making his eggs, he heard a knock at the entryway of the kitchen. He turned to see Alfred standing there, his blonde hair a beautiful mess and his glasses resting on the tip of his nose, just like in that stupid dream.

"I let myself in. I hope you don't mind Iggy."

Ever since Alfred had separated his country from England, Arthur's whole world had been turned upside down. He'd always thought of Alfred as a sort of adopted son, but as he got older and more handsome, Arthur had started to feel something odd every time he was around. Arthur thought it was just because he knew that Alfred was growing up, but now he knew it was something much deeper. That boy that was once like his son, was now the man that Arthur had fallen in love with.

Arthur kept cooking, "What do you want Alfred?"

"Oh nothing, this hero just came to see his old pal!"

Alfred grinned that cocky grin of his and Arthur couldn't help but stare at the glow. All he ever wanted was for Alfred to be his again, but he knew that wouldn't happen. After all, Alfred was the strongest country now, especially after World War II. He just sat back and pretended that everything Alfred did was too annoying for him to bear.

"You stupid wanker! Why don't you knock like any other civil human being?"

Arthur turned and placed the over done eggs on a plate, and sat at the table. Alfred came and joined him. Alfred grabbed an extra plate and scooped some eggs onto it. "Thanks dude!" He took a bite into the rubbery eggs and gave a pitiful smile. They were so tough he could barely chew them. He made it through the first bite and moved on to the second. "So," Arthur began, eggs falling out of his mouth as he spoke, "What are you doing today bro? Can the hero join your crazy antics?" Arthur rolled his eyes.

'

"Come on Iggy," Alfred leaned across the table and looked Arthur directly in his eyes. Arthur stared at the American, a unnatural heat rising into his cheeks. He looked away quickly hoping Alfred didn't notice the blush...he did. Alfred gave the cocky grin again and sat back in his seat.

"Let's go to the park."

"Yeah, bro that's a great idea!" Alfred stood up and ran around the table to grab Arthur by the hand. The Englishman could feel the warmth of Alfred's hands, even through the American leather gloves. He blushed feverishly and ran out the door with Alfred stopping only to grab his coat along the way.

**Okay I know it's short and not that good but I will figure it out along the way :) please review and chapter 2 is on its way**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! :D I'm finally able to write! I know it took FOREVER but here is chapter 2 of What I Wanted to Say :3 I really hope y'all like lol especially you Baylor ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, otherwise these guys would be in bed every chance they got haha**

_I should've done something_

_Again I did nothing_

_Watched us separate_

_What should I do now_

_Run and chase you down?_

_I can't hesitate_

_What I Wanted to Say by Colbie Caillat_

They arrived at the park shortly, seeing as it was only a few blocks from Arthur's. Alfred still had a hold on Arthur's hand and they didn't slow their jog to a walk until they were well inside the park. It was slightly crowded at the front of the park, but Arthur was being dragged towards the back area by the pond.

A few people were glancing at them, and Arthur wondered why. It wasn't until someone yelled "faggots" that he realized their hands were still entwined. He ripped his hand out of Alfred's and got a slight look of...pain?...from Alfred. That couldn't have been it, but that was what it kind of looked like.

They reached the pond in no time at the pace they were walking. A vendor was selling pieces of bread to feed the ducks with, so Alfred bought them both 4 pieces each. They sat by the pond ripping off pieces of bread and tossing it to the ravenous ducks. No one else was around and Alfred was going on about how he had found his alien, Tony, eating all of a triple patty hamburger he had made himself.

"I was totally pissed at Tony for like 3 hours, but then I got over it," he said with a smile, "He made me another one and it was way better than the shit i had made hahahaha. Yo, Iggy! You listening bro?"

"Sort of. Its a pretty idiotic story so I'm tuning you out somewhat." _Of course I'm listening wanker. I can't help it! I love the sound of your voice, _was what he wanted to say but of course he couldn't say that or else Alfred would get freaked out and leave for good.

Suddenly a Golden Retriever came out of nowhere and jumped on Alfred, tackling him to the ground. The dog would lick his face for a good 2 minutes and hop off long enough to let him sit up, only to knock him onto his back again and start licking his face.

Arthur was rolling on the ground laughing so hard at the dog and Alfred. He got a little jealous of Alfred because he wanted some attention from the dog too. Then Alfred started kissing the dog back and he was jealous of the dog getting Alfred's kisses. That thought escaped his head as quickly as it had come and he went back to wanting to play with the dog.

"Hey, why does he get all the kisses," he asked the dog.

"Oh, did you want some?" Then Alfred's lips were on his. It was soft and sweet , and Arthur couldn't believe the electricity that shot through him. He let his eyes slip shut for half a second then jumped up.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing you moron?"

Before Alfred could reply, Arthur was running out of the park. Alfred called after him saying it was only a joke. That's why Arthur had left. It was only a joke. He didn't mean anything by it. Unlike Arthur who was helplessly falling harder for him, Alfred didn't like Arthur like that.

He ran home and shut the door behind him. He backed up to it and slid down, letting his head fall into his knees. He sat there for a while when he heard a small knocking on the door. He didn't answer it even when he heard the footsteps walk away from his front stoop and down the street. He just sat there and let the tears fall.

**There ya go! :) lol I'm sorry for any OOC but I'm a little bad at USUK. I hope y'all enjoy oh and review or I'll kill off Alfred! (jk but seriously review ;D) **

**A/N: chapter 1 of my Malec should come out this week and i will try to get chapter 6 of dress and tie out as well :) love you guys!**


End file.
